


Don't You Forget About Me

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Supernatural Song Parodies [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And work on my anthro paper, But Destiel, Cas don't you forget about Dean, Don't you forget about me, First ever Destiel fic, M/M, Parody, Simple Minds, This is not very well written, Wow another parody, i need to sleep, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean channels his inner "Breakfast Club" and calls out for Castiel through this song</p><p>Inspired by the song "Don't You (Forget About Me)" by Simple Minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I love parodies!
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions on what I should do a parody of for this fandom, leave a comment!
> 
> I do not own Dean or Cas, if I did they would be together. 
> 
> I do not own "Don't You (Forget About Me)", that belongs to the band Simple Minds (not David Bowie, like my ex used to think)

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Won’t you come see about me?

I’ll be alone

Drinking, you know it baby

Show me, your angels and plots

Zapping me everywhere, present and past

And love’s strange, so real in the dark

Think of the people’s souls that we are saving now

Fast lives may pull us apart

When the hell hounds tear me apart, Cas

Don’t you forget about me

Don’t! Don’t! Don’t! Don’t!

Don’t you forget about me

Will you stare at me?

Look at me, never love me

Sam keeps smirking. Sam keeps smirking

Why? Why? Why?

Will I go back to hell?

Pray to you

And call your name

Sam keeps smirking. Sam keeps smirking

Why? Why? Why? Why?

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Ooooooooooooo

Don’t you try to pretend!

It’s my instincts,

We’ll win in the end

I won’t harm you

Or touch your pretty wings

Simplicity and security

Don’t you forget about me,

I’ll be alone

Drinkin’, you know it baby

Going to tear you apart

I’ll put us back together at our bond, baby

Don’t you forget about me

Don’t! Don’t! Don’t! Don’t!

Don’t you forget about me

As you fly on by, will you call my name?

As you fly on by, will you call my name?

When you fly away

Or will you fly away?

Will you fly on by?

Come on, call my name?

Will you call my name?

I say!

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

When you fly on by?

And say “Hello, Dean”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! dragonmage.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments and kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
